Sub Mortem
by Sakura Neko-Chan 13
Summary: Beneath many deaths, there lies the smallest pulsing of a heart, the barest signs of life. There is a healer who knows how to bring people back from this shadow. In the midst of war, she is building her own army... Rated T for minor violance and language.
1. Prolouge: History

**Disclaimer: lol, I don't think I could own Redwall, seeing as it's been around longer than I've been alive.**

**A/N: Okay, important stuff. This story is about a clan of wildcats who can heal people who are 'dead'. Bacground on my Danak Wildcats in this chpater, on the 'raising from the dead' thing in the next. Basicaly, I combed through the book for charachters who died properly, and made them come back in this story. (Aparently I can't use any good guys, they're all buried properly and Katrin isn't graverobbing, sorry.)**

**Yes, I know, another fic for me to forget about, but I've discovered something: I only write fics about the book I'm reading, otherwise I get writer's block. Seeing as I have 10 redwall books, I'm safe. For now. Besides, I'm working on my others as soon as I'm done with the first 2 chapters.**

**Chapter 1:Prolouge:History**

Martin the Warrior. A name loved by mice and woodland creatures, feared by vermin, and hated by the cats of the Danak clan. The Danak have laid in hiding since the time of Martin, what few are left.

The Danak Wildcats are master healers. There were rumors saying they could bring the dead to life, before they disapeared. Because of Martin. The mouse, on his rampage to rid Mossflower of vermin, had slaughtered healer cats and barbarians alike. The racist crowmorsel.

The remainder of the Danak had run, in order to protect themselves. Many of those who knew they existed think they have died out. Many do not know that there was ever a wildcat that did not hunt savagely. And so, the legacy of Martin is unscathed.

And now, the sole survivor of the once-glorified healers, Katrin Danak, will return from hiding.

Soon.

But first, she needs to be sure that she will not be hunted down. To start, she'll need a force to protect her. So, she waits patiently, like her ansestors, for death to once again visit the forest. Unlike before, it will come. Hundreds will die- in the battle with Cluny the Scourge.

**A/N Short Blip, just to get things started. R'n'R**


	2. Prolouge: The Art

**Disclaimer: I am not old enough to own Redwall. **

**Chapter 2:Prolouge: The Art **

Many people don't realize that many beasts are not dead as soon as others think they are. There are a few hours between a person's seemed death and their true demise. Because of the common _ignorance_ of this simple fact, many people are buried alive. They die, alone, unbeknownst to others.

The Danak have learned to recognize signs of the 'half life.' Though victims of the half life are in a sort of deep coma, they breath slightly. Long after all conscious thought abandons them, their basic instincts to survive are intact.

In a book by an ignorant Redwall mouse, a creature would have 'shuddered one last time and died.' Occasionally, the body will be thoroughly checked and returned from the half life. This is rare, and ends in many unneeded deaths.

Of course, not every beast lapses into the half-life before death. Those poisoned, or dealt an instantly fatal blow to the heart or head can never be revived. And of course, many cold-hearted killers sense instinctively where the half life lingers. They'll strike an extra blow to a 'dead' body.

To those who can see the signs of half life, the creatures can be easily treated, healed and saved. In truth, it's no different from healing someone truly alive. It's all about what you can see.

And Katrin could see a horse, running down the road at breakneck speed, attached to a hay cart full of rats.

She smiled to herself. _Breakneck speed._

**A/N As you can see, the first to chapters have been mostly explanatory. Sorry about the lack of storyline so far. If you liked the idea, wait just a little bit longer while I conjure up a proper-length first (third) chapter. R'n'R**


End file.
